You're a Junker Now, Hana
by RisingSm0ke
Summary: Little one shots that show different interactions between the Junkers and their favorite teammate, (who they seem to have adopted). Ranging in seriousness and content, mostly just based on little headcanons I have.
1. Oreos

_Why must tall people exist?_ Hana thought with a scowl, glowering at the top shelf of the open cabinet in front of her. She just wanted some Oreos, but someone had decided that the top of Mount Everest was the best place to put the cookies, and thus they were well out of reach. She surveyed the kitchen in hopes of finding something that would help her reach her prize, eyes landing on the dinning chairs across the room. Lucio followed her gaze however and snickered from his place on the counter.

"I'll buy you your own pack of Oreos if you can get it without using a chair," He dared temptingly, a mischievous smile stretched across his face. Hana scowled, puffing out her cheeks as she contemplated the challenge. There wasn't enough counter space for her to climb on and she didn't have anything long to knock the cookies down with (not that she really wanted to resort to that, she liked her Oreos whole thank you very much). She was just about to grudgingly decline Lucio's offer when the boisterous sound of Junkrat's laughter echoed from the hallway, his bodyguard's heavy footsteps not far behind.

Hana's face split in a wicked grin, "Done," She challenged quickly, shooting Lucio a confidence-filled leer before jogging to lean over the island that divided the kitchen from the living space, catching the two junkers as they emerged from the hall. The DJ followed her with a turn of his head, feet kicking lightly against the counter in curiosity at Hana's sudden shift in mood, the arrival of the junkers did nothing to to quell his confusion.

"Hey Hog!" Hana called, the grin still present on her face as the man turned from his companion to give her his attention, Junkrat's chatter going silent as he cocked his head curiously in her direction. "Help me, would ya?" She finished, pointing to the shelf. There was a beat of silence in which Junkrat and Roadhog shared a glance, and then they were both making their way into the kitchen.

"What'cha need Little Diva?" Junkrat asked, clapping his hands together with a painful sounding smack as his flesh hand collided with his metal one, as he scanned the contents of the cabinet eagerly.

"I need to be able to reach the Oreos, Lucio bet me I couldn't get them down without using a chair," She explained with a sweet smile, clasping her hands together in front of her- the picture of innocence. Junkrat barked out a laugh, his top lip pulled back in a playful snarl belied only slightly by his grin. The DJ frowned, tapping his fingers on the counter-top in growing agitation- this is not how the bet was supposed to go, not to mention that the presence of the two criminals always set him a little on edge. He just couldn't shake the feeling that they were dangerous despite their often companionable behavior and promise of loyalty to Overwatch's cause.

"The bet says Hana has to be the one to get them down," He stated firmly despite his nerves, watching Roadhog reach for the snack. The goliath froze with a massive hand hovering over the cookies and looked to Lucio, slowly lowering his arm back down to his side with a rumble of what might have been displeasure.

Lucio grimaced under Roadhog's attention, slumping back a bit when faced with the man's blank gaze and intimidating presence. He was surprised when instead of voicing a complaint, Roadhog simply picked Hana up around the waist and set her on his right shoulder with ease, leaving one hand there to steady her so she didn't fall off. What was even stranger was Hana's familiarity with the action, she took the change of height in stride and snatched the treat from the shelf with a triumphant _ahha!_ before being lowered gently back to the ground.

"Why thank you Roadhog~" She sang, the sweetness of her voice betrayed by the absolute shit-eating grin plastered across her features, "Want an Oreo?" Roadhog grunted and delicately plucked two cookies from the package when it was presented to him, handing one to Junkrat which he promptly shoved into his mouth whole.

"Thanks for the cut a'the treasure, love," Junkrat snickered to Hana around his mouthful with a wink, giving her a mock salute before marching off toward the living area and resuming his previously interrupted monologue like nothing had happened. Roadhog followed quietly, still holding his Oreo as he gave only small grunts to let Junkrat know he was listening.

"You owe me a new pack of Oreos," Hana said, twisting her own cookie in half and popping the non-frosted side into her mouth, giving Lucio a self-satisfied smile. The DJ squinted at the teenager in confusion, obviously unsure as to how she got the junkers to help her out so easily. No one could (or really wanted to) touch Junkrat without at least some form of protest from either junker, let alone get away with being in physical contact with _Roadhog_ outside of that which the junker enforcer deemed necessary for missions.

"Yanno what? Fine," Lucio conceded good-naturedly after a moment of thought, putting his hands up in defeat, deciding it was best to simply accept what had just happened, "Next time we make a grocery run the Oreos are yours." Hana whooped in victory, offering Lucio the open box with a genuine grin- an offer he accepted with an amused, if a little bewildered, smile.

* * *

 _ **So far I have four chapters started for this (including this one). Chapter two is nearly finished, chapter three is maybe half way, and chapter four is written on paper but it needs to be finished and typed. I might have more ideas for future chapters but we'll see, I'm also working on another fic that will just be a long one-shot not belonging to this group (but you can assume that everything that happens in my Overwatch fics all take place somewhere in the same timeline).**_


	2. Troubled Minds

**I'm totally here for platonic snuggles bc they're real comforting and I'm kinda tired of snuggles only being pictured as romantic. So this chapter aims to fix that bc damn it I love snuggling with my friends and it's my writing I do what I want. I didn't really edit this so hopefully there's not any huge mistakes.**

* * *

 **Babixzakaw:** whos the dude lol

 **Feizynson:** is he your bf? o3o

 **Gigglywhou:** Who is that ?

 **Fedevina:** does that guy look familiar to anyone else?

 **Anarchyma:** wtf he just busts into ur room? Thats so rude even if he is ur bf :/

Hana huffed as the chat exploded with hundreds of similar comments, trying to focus on her game over the flood of questions Junkrat's sudden intrusion had instigated. The junker had kicked open her door without regard to the late hour, blanket looped around his shoulders like an over-sized cape, and plopped down at the desk next to her, noisily dragging another chair from across the room. He carefully shifted some of the things covering her large desk out of the way to make room for his battered notebook, completely ignoring the fact that she was doing something.

"He's not my boyfriend," Hana said into her mic, eyes remaining trained on the screen in front of her, "Oh get owned dude, you're dead!" She exclaimed as quietly as possible, a faint smile on her face as she killed another player, the words _"Eleven player kill streak!"_ appearing on her screen.

"Who's not yer boyfriend?" Junkrat asked with a frown, finally looking at Hana and taking note of what she was doing. He leaned closer to squint at the bright screen, putting himself fully into her face-cam's view. His amber eyes flicked over the different things flashing from the computer, the online game Hana was playing, the face-cam he could see himself in, and the chat box being bombarded with comments faster than he could read them.

"Oh yer doin' that streamin' thing ya always talk about," He said, resting his chin on Hana's shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched her play, occasionally glancing over at the chat and reading what people were saying.

"Yeah," Hana said distractedly, "And now I guess you're streaming with me. Say hi to the people, Jay."

"G'day!" Junkrat chirped with a toothy grin, giving a wave to the computer's camera with his mechanical arm which was draped across the back of Hana's chair. Hana snorted, lips quirking in a suppressed smile, eyes flicking between the chat and the game she was steadily losing focus on.

 **2coolConspiracy** : oh my god his accent

 **Lessenerix:** WHO IS HE?

 **Ragentey:** guys calm down omg u cant even read the chat

 **Multivell:** Hi weird guy!

 **Moonpersto:** ok so i've totally seen him on tv!?

 **Babixzakaw:** Hana seriously my dude who is he, also hi

 **Aleratel:** Hey I'm back who's D's friend?

"Hold on I'll answer questions when this match is over," Hana told the viewers, her cheek practically pressed against Junkrat's with how close he was leaning, "Rat get outta my face I'm playing a game."

"So?" He said, not really listening to what she was saying, eyes moving as he read the rapidly moving comments.

"So it's annoying!" Hana cried, trying not to smile when Junkrat only rested more of his weight on her, moving his arm from the chair to her shoulder for added affect. Her composure finally broke and Hana took a hand off her controller to push ineffectively against the junker's face, drawing his full attention.

"Yer annoyin'," He countered, voice muffled as his face was squished against Hana's hand, "HA! Ya died, sheila!" He crowed suddenly and pulled back to sit properly in his stolen seat, his declaration was chased by a bubbling giggle when Hana whipped her head around to check the game she'd momentarily forgotten.

"Aw fuck you!" Hana whined, giving up on trying to push Junkrat away in favor of resuming her playing, noting the match time ticking away. Junkrat had enough courtesy to stay out of her way for the remaining thirty seconds of the game, though she could still hear his quiet snickering.

With a speed born from repetition, Hana left the game as it ended and backed out to the main menu, quitting the game and making her camera view the stream focus. She took a moment to adjust the mic so that it wasn't directly in front of her, shifting it so that Junkrat could easily reach it without looming into her personal space.

"Obviously you all have questions," Hana started, pausing to read the fast-scrolling chat, "This is Junkrat, he's my friend and coworker, _not_ my boyfriend-" Her attempt at quickly answering as many questions as possible was cut off by a disgusted noise from the man beside her.

"Egh, wot? They think we're dating?" The junker stated incredulously, his nose scrunched and tongue peaking out of his mouth in a gag, "No way! This little blighter's more like a sister," He continued, the revulsion dropping from his features to be replaced by a mischievous fondness as he looped a lean arm around Hana's shoulders to pull her into a side hug with a wink.

Hana couldn't suppress the smile that bloomed across her face at his words, giggling as she rested contently against his side. Looking up at him, she finally took note of how tired he looked, the dark circles under his drooping eyes seemed deeper than usual, and under his care free smile Hanna could see the weariness that only a night of restless nightmares could bring. She was starting to feel the pull of sleep as well, now that she wasn't focused on a game, and read the time off her computer screen.

3:19am. Oops.

With a yawn, she reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of Junkrat's side to squint at chat, trying to pick out any more questions or comments she could reply to before calling the stream quits, "Yeah, some of you mighta seen him on TV, but don't worry about that," Hana dismissed, not wanting to call attention to Junkrat's criminal record, humming as she continued to read.

"I dunno why he's here, sometimes he just shows up. Can't stop this idiot from doing whatever he wants so I don't try anymore," She said playfully, elbowing her visitor in the side lightly. Junkrat laughed softly, exhaustion making the sound more sluggish than usual, and rubbed harshly at his eyes with his good hand.

"Nightmares again," He mumbled through a yawn of his own, blinking narrowly at the light of the computer screen when he opened his eyes again, "Hog's not here."

"Oh," Hana said dumbly, she'd forgotten that Roadhog had left on a mission yesterday- which was unusual, the Junkers were very rarely separated. She looked up at him again, noting the way he drooped even more, back hunched and head tilted to one side like his neck couldn't support it anymore.

"I think it's time to hit the hay you guys," She told her viewers, looking into the camera and holding up to two fingers by her face as she smiled, "Thanks for your support, tonight was fun! Love, !" She paused for a moment to read the cheers of good night from her audience before she cut off the stream and started to close down her computer. Junkrat watched silently, eyes growing more distant and posture relaxing gradually as she shut down for the night.

"Okay buddy," Hana huffed when her computer was finally all shut down, giving Junkrat a gentle shove so he would stop leaning on her. He sat bolt upright with a start and she realized with a pang of sympathy that he must have fallen asleep for a moment. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" She asked as she stood, keeping an eye on him as he stumbled to his feet as well.

Junkrat paused, hands twitching together to form a shaky knot, his eyes flickering around the room to look at everything but her. "Nah s'okay, I c'n make it back. S'fine," He mumbled, lazily plucking his notebook off the desk and slipping it into the pocket of his baggy sweatpants that he wore to bed, before bending to pick up the blanket which had fallen to the floor.

"Wait," Hana sighed as she turned for the door, reading in his mannerisms that he didn't want to leave, "Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" She asked awkwardly, running a hand through her hair and letting the long locks twist around her fingers in a nervous habit. Junkrat's eyes brightened a little at her offer, a hopeful smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Really, ya sure?" He asked, seeming just as unsure as she was despite his want for company, "'Cause I can leave, I just..." he trailed off, clearing his throat and letting his gaze dart away from her again, "Just ain't used ta' bein' alone s'all."

"Yeah I'm sure," Hana said with more confidence, not liking to see her friend unhappy, "Just so long as you don't hog the covers," She joked, smiling in a way that she hoped was encouraging. Junkrat laughed, turning to face her fully and gesturing to the bed against the wall.

"Well after you then mate, it's your bed after all."

Hana crawled into her bed, pulling back the covers for Junkrat and tugging one of her pillows free from her side of the bed to let him use. The Junker hovered at the edge of the mattress nervously, seeming to actually think about his request for the first time before tentatively allowing himself to settle on his back as far away from Hana as possible.

"You don't have to sleep that far away you know," Hana giggled, amused by her normally outgoing friend's embarrassment, and gesturing with a wave of her hand for him to come closer, "I don't wanna be woken up because you fell off the bed."

Junkrat gave her a wobbly smile that threatened to falter under the weight of his nerves, but moved closer obediently anyway. Hana turned onto her side and reached over to turn off her desk lamp, allowing her back to brush against Junkrat's arm- she didn't say anything about his prosthetics remaining on, though it couldn't be comfortable.

"Night Jamie,"  
"G'night."

Silence overtook the dark room for a considerable amount of time, and if Hana couldn't feel just how tense Junkrat was, she would have guessed he'd fallen asleep. Finally, she rolled over with a sigh, eyes straining to pick out his features in the dark, the bare moonlight helped a little and she was able to identify the profile of his face. He still lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, metal arm fisted in the sheets over his chest.

"Jay," Hana said, watching him finch at her voice, "You don't have to sleep here."

"No, s'fine," He rushed, eyebrows coming together in frustration, "S'just. Different." There was a pause where he ran his flesh hand through his hair with a deep sigh before turning onto his side to face her.

"Only ever slept right when Roadie was around, an' before that it was with me mum," he explained, hands making small gestures in the limited space between them as he spoke. "Between that though, went a long time not bein' able ta sleep. Too scared. An _logically_ I know there ain't nothin' to be 'fraid of now, but old habits die hard right?" He finished, letting his hands fall still as he waited for her reaction, eyes flicking blindly over her features in the dark, unable to properly gauge her expression.

"Well," Hana started slowly, thrown as she was by the rare and unprompted mention of his past, "Is there something that helps you sleep? You could start by taking these off," She suggested gently, letting her hand drift forward until it bumped against the metal of his arm. "You don't have to though," She amended quickly when Junkrat jumped at her touch, sucking in a breath and pulling his arm closer to his chest as if to protect the limb from being forcefully removed.

He relaxed after a moment of deliberation however, turning her words over in his mind before releasing a shuddering breath and sitting up to slowly begin the process of removing his prosthetics. He started with his leg, shifting the bed covers over so that he could reach where the limb met flesh, taking it off by touch alone. Once the heavy leg was settled on the floor with a thud, he set to work on his arm, it took him longer with only one hand, but eventually that limb made it to the floor as well.

Slowly he lowered himself back onto his side, posture curled inward, the fingers of his left hand scratching at the stump of his right arm self consciously. Hana hummed in thought, pointedly not bringing his discomfort to attention in hopes of calming his nerves.

"Do you need a light on? Or music?" She asked, unsure of how else she could help him sleep. Junkrat snorted in amussment at her suggestions.

"Ain't a kid Lil' Diva," He said with a muted chuckle.

"Well no," Hana agreed, "But some people need the small comforts and there's nothing wrong with that." She reasoned, watching the small movements he made still in contemplation before he grunted in surrender to her point.

"S'pose Hog's breathing s'kinda like my version of music," He mused, voice slurring slightly under the pull of sleep, "Always there, remindin' me tha' I got me best mate around." A yawn finished his thought and Hana could tell that he'd relaxed more over the course of their conversation.

"I don't breathe as loud as Hog, but maybe I can still help with that...?" Hana tried, voice rising in an open-ended question, waiting for him to respond.

Junkrat managed to tilt his head even when resting on a pillow, and scooted a fraction of an inch in her direction, curious to see what she had in mind. Hana took this as a prompt to show him, and sat up so she could readjust, lying down again so that her back faced him. She twisted around to gently grab his wrist, guiding his arm to drape over her side and shifting her hand to hold his.

He was frozen for a moment before he realized what Hana intended. The steady rise and fall of her side as she breathed was soothing, as was the gentle glide of her thumb as she traced comforting circles on the back of his hand and over his knuckles. She was warm too, something that Junkrat always enjoyed about sleeping next to Roadhog, who was a human furnace- especially in the biting cold of desert nights, and he found himself melting into the soft warmth of her form. Letting his forehead rest against the back of her neck, allowing him to better hear her quiet breaths, and giving the hand still held in his a light squeeze in appreciation.

She patted his arm with her other hand, accepting his silent thanks before shifting slightly to settle further under the covers, letting her eyes droop under the companionable heat of Junkrat's body against her's. They fell asleep like this, content to rest in each others company and with the reassurance of a slumber safe from nightmares.

* * *

 **Heeeey! Another chapter done! I also made progress on the longer fic I was talking about in my last note. Split it up into chapters because it flows better that way (gonna finish it all before I post it tho)**

 **Do not make this out to be shippy or tell me that it is bc I will not listen, please and thank you.**


End file.
